


Even with thieves and liars, I know soon we'll be okay

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Your love is labelled "Poison" but I'll drink it anyways [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How Do I Tag, My character, going to be edited later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Grace Wilson is a new recruit at VILE Academy. When an attack brings her closer to Shadowsan, will she choose to continue on with her life of crime?
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Original Female Character(s), Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Shadowsan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Your love is labelled "Poison" but I'll drink it anyways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161158
Kudos: 8





	Even with thieves and liars, I know soon we'll be okay

Grace walked through the dark hallways of VILE academy. The sun had already set outside, and the dying lights of the corridor casted an eerie light over the green walls. 

She knew she would be in trouble for being up late,(or maybe she wouldn't, she was being taught to break the rules, after all) meaning she should try as quickly as possible to head back to her dormitory.

As she rounded the corner, she collided with the chest of her fellow classmate – and it just happened to be the one she hated the most.

"Watch where you're going, Idiot." She snapped at him, words dripping with toxic despisal.

James, the boy she had bumped into, rolled his eyes at her attitude before breaking into a smirk. "Grace, just the person I'm looking for."

The green-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "And why, pray tell, is that?"

She didn't have the time to register what was happening before she felt a burning sensation on her cheek. Gingerly, she reached up and touched it with her finger. "What the hell?"

"We're going to have so much fun..."

☀︎☾☀︎☾☀︎☾☀︎

Shadowsan walked along the walls as he made his rounds. He stopped in front of one of the unused classrooms, hearing muffled sounds inside. He'd rolled his eyes at first, assuming it was just two recruits sharing some excitement.

He froze as he heard a scream. A pained scream.

He opened the door, his eyebrows drawing together as he took in the scene before him. One of the male recruits was standing over someone else. By the look of her long green hair, it was Grace.

Shadowsan wasted no time in squeezing the back of the attacker's neck, causing him to fall onto his side.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't think so," Grace leaned on one of the desks as she stood up, her hand clutching her blood-soaked shirt, "He had a knife." 

Shadowsan grunted at the explanation. "Put pressure on it, our destination is a few minutes away."

☀︎☾☀︎☾☀︎☾☀︎

He took her to a room on the forbidden floor, where the faculty lived. There was a grey couch next to the window, and a desk next to it. 

Grace sat on the bed. The sheets were black on the outside, and a dark red on the inside. Her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, and she had just finished reciting everything that had happened to Shadowsan.

He placed a glass of water on the night stand, along with two pills. "Take these to lessen the pain. And as for James, I will see to it that he is expelled. He has broken VILE protocol, and he will be punished accordingly."

"You won't kill him, will you?" 

The man sighed. "If it were up to me, I would execute him within a matter of minutes. But I assume that is not what you want?" 

She nodded, swallowing the medicine and taking a sip from the glass. 

"Go to sleep, Grace. I'll take care of everything."

She didn't shut her eyes until he came back that night.


End file.
